


Moments of Closeness

by Mundaati



Category: Cyborg 009
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mundaati/pseuds/Mundaati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments of intimacy shared between the Cyborg team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments of Closeness

There were some things in life that Jet could get pretty used to. One of them was waking up in a soft bed to the smell of breakfast cooking. Hearing Francoise singing along to the radio was a bonus because she had such a sweet voice. He slid out of the bed and pulled on his pants before venturing out, not bothering to try and be quiet. She probably knew he was awake from the moment he’d sat up. In the hallway he dodged around a little table with a vase of delicate pink flowers, marveling at how feminine one woman could make an apartment without it making it seem over the top.

Peering into the kitchen, Jet took a moment to appreciate the sight of Francoise nearly dancing around her kitchen wearing a pair of silk pajama shorts and the button down shirt that he was pretty sure had been abandoned in the hallway the night before. She was making those thin French pancakes he liked so much. Creeps? No that wasn’t right, she’d never make something with such a dumb name. As the last notes of song on the radio wound down, Francoise finally looked back at him with a soft smile. “The crepes are almost done, could you get the strawberries and crème from the fridge?”

“Sure thing, did you make coffee?”

“No, I’ve got an important performance coming up.”

Ballerinas. He rolled his eyes and went up behind her, letting his arms slide around her waist to pull her flush against his chest and pressed his lips against the curve of her neck. “Guess I’ll have to get my morning pick me up somewhere else.” She laughed and pushed him off.

“There’s a coffee shop down the street.”

“Am I supposed to go shirtless?” He tugged at the collar of his stolen shirt for emphasis and grinned, pulling her up against him again. “Or maybe I should go out wearing one of yours.” 

His fingers dug into her sides, he had learned early on she was ticklish. “Y-you can have it back! Jet! Stop!”

“Actually I’m starting to like this idea! I think I’d look pretty good in that pink cardigan of yours. Real men wear pink, right?”

“Jet!” She squirmed against him, nearly breathless with laughter.

“Don’t you think I’d be pretty?”

“Y-you can have it back!”

“Oh that’s hurtful princess! You don’t think I’d be pretty!”

It took a while for either of them to remember breakfast after that, as Francoise broke away and made a break for the bedroom to get away from the tickling with Jet right on her heels. In the end Jet’s shirt lost three buttons in the struggle and breakfast burned while they were distracted. With her head pillowed on his chest in the aftermath, Jet grinned down at her while she tried to look stern, though he could tell by the look in her eyes that she wasn’t mad.

“So… how about I treat us to breakfast?”

“Fine, but you’re not wearing my cardigan.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much a self indulgent thing I spawned up with my best friend, because we decided that we can't really pick between pairings at all. This is kind of my warning that there will be other pairings and there will be instances of polyamory occuring between well... almost all of these guys.


End file.
